bl_sandboxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ewok/Légendes
Les ewoks sont de petits bipèdes pensants à fourrure natifs de la lune forestière d’Endor. Ils sont connus pour avoir aidé l’Alliance Rebelle à vaincre lEmpire Galactique à la Bataille d’Endor, permettant de détruire le générateur de bouclier situé sur la planète, et ainsi, l’Etoile de la Mort. Les ewoks mesurent un mètre en moyenne ; ils sont omnivores et utilisent des lances, frondes et couteaux comme armes ; ils utilisent également des planeurs et des chariots de combat comme véhicules. Extrêmement doués pour survivre en foret et construire des technologies primitives comme les catapultes, les ewoks sont encore à l’âge de pierre quand ils sont découverts par l’Empire. Ils apprennent cependant très vite quand ils sont exposés à une technologie avancée. Quelques ewoks ont été pris sur leur planète pour en faire des animaux de compagnie ou des esclaves. D’autres sont partis volontairement en suivant leur curiosité, particulièrement après la Bataille d’Endor et l’établissement de postes de commerce sur la lune forestière par la Nouvelle République Biologie et apparence Les ewoks sont des mammifères pensants humanoïdes, mesurant en moyenne un mètre de haut, ce qui peut donner un avantage quand ils essayent de se cacher. Ils sont couverts de fourrure de la tête aux pieds. Leur poil est généralement brun ou noir, mais chez certains il est presque blanc ou exceptionnellement roux. La plupart des ewoks ont une fourrure de couleur unie, mais quelques-uns ont des rayures. Les ewoks ont de grands yeux clairs, un petit nez humanoïde, et des mains avec deux doigts et un pouce opposable. Malgré leur petite taille, les ewoks sont suffisamment forts pour vaincre un humain entrainé au combat. L’humain Mace Towani les compare à de petits ours, ''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure, et on les désigne parfois comme des « mini wookiees ». Les ewoks sont également une source de nourriture : le restaurant Power Sliders sur Abafar proposait de l’ewok séché à ses clients durant la Guerre des clones. Histoire guident les enfants Towani vers la grotte d'un Gorax]] Avant l’arrivée de l’Empire Galactique, les visiteurs d’autres systèmes stellaires étaient rares. Malgré cela, les ewoks de Bright Tree Village, dirigé par le Chef Chirpa et l’homme médecine Logray ont eu des contacts étonnamment nombreux avec des étrangers. Ces ewoks aidèrent les humains naufragés Mace et Cindel Towani à sauver leurs parents d’un Gorax. Par la suite, un groupe de maraudeurs sanyassans écrasés sur la lune forestière des décennies plus tôt attaqua le village, tuant toute la famille Towani à l’exception de Cindel, et capturant de nombreux ewoks. Un jeune rescapé de l’attaque nommé Wicjet Wystri Warrick aida Cindel et un autre naufragé humain, Noa Briqualon, à vaincre les sanyassans, à secourir les prisonniers, et à trouver des pièces pour réparer le vaisseau de Noa.Ewoks: The Battle for Endor Enfin, ils aidèrent à stopper un scientifique impérial, Docteur Raygar, qui essaya de voler la Pierre du Soleil sacrée afin de l’utiliser pour prendre le contrôle de l’Empire. Les ewoks ont aussi des contacts avec de nombreuses autres espèces de la lune forestière, tels que les Yuzzums,The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense les Gupins, les guerriers lézards,Ewoks 4: Valley of Evil et les Teeks. Leurs cousins, les Duloks vivants dans les marais, sont également leurs rivaux, et provoquent souvent des conflits. Etrangement, même si ils sont pratiquement inconnus dans la galaxie, le proverbe « un rodien en vêtements d’ewok » est connu pour désigner une personne dangereusement fourbe. Mon Mothma utilisa cette phrase dans un discours qu’elle donna sur Agamar avant la Bataille de Yavin.The Farlander Papers Présence Imperiale Quand l’Empire Galactique entama des opérations sur la lune d’Endor prés du Bright Tree Village, ils considérèrent les ewoks comme inoffensifs. Cependant, une tentative ratée de premier contact menée par des soldats impériaux entraina des actions terroristes sur les positions impériales.Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi De nombreux ewoks furent réduits en esclavage.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption La Princesse Leia Organa, membre de équipe de sabotage rebelle, rencontra Wicket W. Warrick et se lia d’amitié avec lui, qui l’emmena dans son village en tant qu’invitée d’honneur. Pendant ce temps, un autre groupe d’ewoks captura Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Han Solo, R2-D2 et C-3PO. Quand ces ewoks virent le droid de protocole, ils le prirent pour un dieu nommé « Le Golden One ». Malgré les protestations de Leia et Wicket, Logray voulut sacrifier le groupe d’étrangers lors d’un festin en l’honneur de C-3PO. Skywalker utilisa la Force, et combiné aux avertissements du droid de protocole, il parvint à faire changer d’avis le Chef Chirpa, qui les fit tous libérer. La nuit suivante, C-3PO raconta au Conseil des Anciens les aventures des héros rebelles. Les ewoks acceptèrent ceux-ci dans leur tribu, et s’allièrent à leur cause. Ils apportèrent leur aide dans la bataille pour détruire le générateur de bouclier situé près de leur village, et leurs armes primitives permirent de vaincre les stormtroopers et les TR-TT de l’Empire, malgré de nombreuses pertes. Cette assistance permit la destruction de la Seconde Etoile de la Mort et la victoire des rebelles lors de la Bataille d’Endor. Plus tard cette nuit là, les ewoks organisèrent une grande célébration qui fut entendue à travers toute la forêt.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide Après la Bataille d’Endor, la propagande impériale établit que les ewoks étaient en voie d’extinction à cause des effets de la bataille.Apocalypse Endor En réalité, les forces rebelles empêchèrent les débris de l’Etoile de la Mort de causer d’importants dommages environnementaux.Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy Hume Tarl, un stormtrooper ayant survécu à la bataille, détesta les ewoks pour leurs techniques de bataille qui entrainèrent la mort d’un grand nombre de ses camarades de manière brutale. Il partagea plus tard son expérience avec Cindel Towani.The Essential Guide to Warfare Après la réorgansation de la Rébellion en Alliance des Planètes Libres, l’Alliance utilisa Bright Tree Village comme quartier général pour une brève période.Marvel Star Wars 90: The Choice Malgré le départ des forces impériales, ce fut une époque mouvementée pour les ewoks. Les hiromi déclenchèrent un conflit entre les Lahsnee et les ewoks, qui fut résolu par les efforts de l’Alliance.Marvel Star Wars 94: Small Wars Peu après, une seconde bataille eu lieu dans le ciel d’Endor quand l’Alliance fut attaquée par les forces Nagais et Maccabrees menées par l’autoproclamée Dame Noir des Sith Lumiya.Marvel Star Wars 100: First Strike Après la bataille et le départ des forces de l’Alliance, les ewoks devinrent membres de la communauté galactique. Dans les années suivantes, de nombreux ewoks quittèrent Endor. La Nouvelle République établit des postes de commerce sur la lune forestière. La plupart des ewoks qui quittèrent leur monde étaient des individus aventureux, tels que le contrebandier Tarfang,Dark Nest I: The Joiner King ou les soldats ewoks qui se sont joints à la Nouvelle République dans la Quatrième Bataille de Coruscant en 10 ap.BY.Dark Empire En 9 ap.BY, il y avait également une importante colonie ewok sur Svivren, même si on ne sait pas quand ni comment ils se sont établis là.The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook Sur Endor, la Nouvelle République établit des postes semi permanents (tels que le Poste de Commerce de Salfur) près de villages ewoks. A travers ces postes saisonniers, les ewoks restèrent en contact intermittent avec la galaxie en tant que membres non participants de la Nouvelle République. Durant le règne de Dark Caedus, Luke Skywalker et les forces Jedi utilisèrent les maisons ewoks comme base temporaire avant de rejoindre le Brouillard Transitoire. Questionné à propos de Wicket, Luke répondit qu’ils étaient de l’autre coté de la lune. De vieux terrains d’atterrissage impériaux toujours opérationnels furent utilisés par les Jedi. Société Structure Tribale .]] La structure tribale des ewoks est constituée d’un Conseil des Anciens dirigeant chaque village, mené par un chef. Un homme médecine vit également dans les villages ewoks, gardien des traditions mystiques et guérisseur. Les guerriers portent des vetements en loque sur la tête pour montrer leur appartenance à leur tribu. Ils portent aussi des protections du thorax en bois, des dents de petits animaux et des crocs acérés. Certains se décorent avec des ornements tels que des colliers, des pendentifs et des plumes, ressemblant ainsi à un fouillis de colifichets. Les membres proéminents des tribus ewoks portent des totems pour symboliser leur rang. Le meneur des guerriers porte une coiffe faite de plume appelée « les ailes blanches de l’espoir ». Le plus vieux fils du chef de la tribu porte une coiffe appelée « les ailes blanches du courage ». Le second fils porte « les ailes bleus de la force ». Mariage Les mâles ewoks non mariés passent la majeur partie de leur temps seuls dans la foret à construire leur propre petite hutte assez proche du village arboricole pour aider les autres ewoks dans leur travail. Les femelles célibataires laissent de la nourriture, des vetements et des armes devant les maisons des males célibataires pour leur montrer leur intérêt et combien ils manquent au village, et exprimer leur souhait de les voir revenir et se marier. Si l’ewok décide de prendre une partenaire, il doit construire une hutte familiale dans la cité arboricole où ils pourront vivre. La construction d’une nouvelle hutte signale que le mâle à choisi de prendre une compagne, toutes les célibataires vont donc tenter de charmer le male. Le mâle choisit seulement lorsque sa maison est terminée. La femelle peut refuser le mâle ou la hutte qu’il a construit. Enfants Les ewoks sont très attachés à leurs enfants, appelés woklings. Tout le village adule les nouveau-nés. Ils portent toujours beaucoup d’attention aux enfants, et considèrent que s’occuper d’enfants est de la responsabilité de tous. Les woklings ont quelques droits et les enfants doivent apprendre de nombreux rituels et légendes qui leur serviront de guide moral dans leur vie. Quand l’ewok est suffisament agé, il participe au Festival of Hoods, qui marque le passage du wokling à l’ewok. Catégorie:Espèces intelligentes bg:Еуок cs:Ewok de:Ewok en:Ewok es:Ewok it:Ewok hu:Ewok nl:Ewok no:Ewok pl:Ewoki pt:Ewok ru:Эвоки fi:Ewokit sv:Ewok